Jashin?
by karmen230
Summary: Hinata decides to rob a secret scroll. This brings some unexpected consequences. Not a very good summary. An alternative story, hidahina amongst other pairings. Hope it's not too OOC. Some violence and language That's why it is rated M
1. Chapter 1

Jashin?

This is my first Hidan X Hinata fanfic. (no nearXmello?). Please review!

Disclaimer: And no I don't own Naruto.

Hinata woke up suddenly at what seemed midnight. She got up and listened carefully, no sound was heard in the Hyuga Clan household. She got off her pyjama and dressed with her normal clothes. "It's time" She said to herself as she left her room.

---Flashback---

"Hinata, you're late!" Kiba said to Hinata, who had arrived late to their team meeting place. "Try to come earlier next time" Shino said "You aren't the best ninja in our team, you have to get better" Shino continued saying. "Lets go to finish today's mission" Kurenai said. As the team went to the forest to capture some animals that had scaped from their farm Hinata thought "It's always the same. I'm so tired of this" "On each mission I am always unusable" Hinata though, feeling a bit depressed. Then Hinata had an idea "I could do that. That way I would become stronger"

---End of Flashback---

Hinata went to the building were all the scrolls with information that had been gotten by espionage were stored. She activated Byakugan and went in, prepared in case of any attack. She walked though the corridors looking for the room with the letter 'J'. After a long walk she finally saw the room she was looking for. She entered and started searching for the scroll she intended to substitute and rob.

---

"Lady Hinata" Neji said as he entered her cousin's room "Are you asleep?" Neji was surprised to see that her cousin's room was empty. "Where did she go?" Neji thought as he went outside to search for her "I'll warn the rest of the family later, since they're asleep and it could be nothing.

---

Hinata left the identical copy of the scroll on the place the scroll was. She heard someone, probably from Neji yelling her name. Hinata, scared of being caught left the building luckily being undetected by her cousin. Some minutes later he cousin finally saw her. "There you are Hinata!" Neji said "Where were you?" He asked. "I was training" Hinata said hiding the scroll. "Ok" Neji said "We should go back home". "Ok" Hinata answered.

"What was that scroll about?" "She never learns from scrolls" Neji thought.

---

"I'm going to train" Hinata said as she left the Hyuga's household. "Finally I will be able to see what that scroll was about" Neji thought "Because Gai-sensei is sick we don't have class today".

One month had passed since Hinata had decided to 'train' during the night and Neji was just curious about the scroll Hinata was carrying with her that night. Neji waited until the rest of the Hyuga's were training or on missions and then he decided to go to his cousin's room. During that month strange things had happened. One man had been murdered and was found dead lying on top of a jashinist symbol. No one had a single idea about who had murdered the man. But it had to be a jashinist because of the symbol and because the scroll containing all the jashinist information that had been collected had been robbed. "It can't be Hinata, right?" Neji asked himself.

"Where is it?" Neji asked himself "Where is the scroll?". Neji searched what seemed to be each part of Hinata's room. "Maybe it isn't here" Neji thought "I'll go and search elsewhere". That was when he thought of looking underneath the floor of Hinata's room. Neji lifted a part of the floor, finding nothing. He did the same thing for some time until he, finally, found the scroll that he had been looking for. "At last" He thought. Neji opened the scroll "No way" He thought "This can't be true".

---

Hinata was jumping from tree to tree during the training when she accidentally tripped. It wouldn't be important normally; after all she tripped from time to time during her trainings. But this time, because she had fallen a necklace with a circle and a inverted triangle inside became clearly visible.

"Hey Hinata, can I see your necklace?" Kiba asked. Hinata quickly hid her necklace. "No" She said. Because of her answer Shino's attention was captured, and also Kurenai's. "Please?" Kiba asked "I said no!" Hinata said, rasing her voice for, probably, the first time in her life. In that moment Kurenai had a terrible suspition. "Show me the necklace Hinata" She ordered. "No" Hinata repeated again. "I hope they don't see the necklace" Hinata thought "I would be expulsed from Konohagakure.

Kurenai looked at Hinata for few seconds and then looked at Kiba and Shino. When she nodded with her head both of her students grabbed Hinata and immobilised her. "Show me the neckace" Kurenai said hoping that Hinata agreed to show her the neckace "I just have to make sure that she is innocent. But this attitude she has right now is too suspicious. Normally she would have agreed to show the necklace from the start". "No" Hinata said again. Kurenai got closer to her student. She raised her hand and moved it towards Hinata's neck, to see the necklace. Hinata started to struggle to get free "They can't see it!" She thought desesperately "I'll be in great trouble if they do see it" She continued thinking.

Kurenai finally saw the neckace. She felt some tears drop when she saw it. "It was her" She thought "She is the jashinist". Kiba and Shino lost their grip on Hinata when they saw the necklace. "Jashinist?!" They thought surprised.

They hadn't been taught much about the different religions that ninja had. But they had been told about jashinism, one of the most violent religions that existed. Hinata immediately scaped. "I have to get the scroll and leave" She thought "I can't miss a ritual now, I don't know them all" She thought as she jumped from tree to tree going towards the Hyuga's household.

"You go after her. I'll warn the Hokage and the other ninjas" Kurenai said "We have to capture her" She said before she went towards where the Hokage was.

---

Neji couldn't move at all. Millions of different thoughts were running through his mind in that moment "I have to warn somebody" He reoeated himself. But he seemed unable to move. It was when Hinata entered the room when he reacted.

Neji noticed the jashin necklace that she wore immediately "So it was her after all" he thought as his suspicions were confirmed. "She doesn't seem to be worried about the fact that she is showing her necklace. Has she been caught?" Neji asked himself. Hinata got the scroll that was in Neji's hands "Sorry!" She shouted, opened the window and continued her race towards the way out of Konoha. As soon as she left the room Neji managed to move and as soon as he had warned the other Hyuga's that were in the house he chased Hinata. He soon met Shino and Kiba and they chased Hinata together.

"Has she been caught?" Neji asked "Yes " Shino answered "We saw her necklace during the training and Kurenai-sensei went to warn the other ninjas. She'll come soon. "What is that scroll?" Kiba asked "It is the scroll with the jashinist information that was robbed a month ago" Neji answered.

---

"Hokage! Hinata is running away from Konoha! She was the person that killed that man! She's the jashinist!" Kurenai said nervously to the hokage "What?" Sarutobi said "Warn all the ninjas about this! Chase her!" Sarutobi ordered to the other ninjas that were in the room.

Soon nearly every ninja in Konohagakure was chasing Hinata.

---

It wasn't long until Hinata arrived at the gate that protected Konoha from the other villages. She looked behind her. Lots of Ninjas were getting closer to her position. Hinata managed to go over the edge of the wall while she dodged attacks. When she toughed the floor she ran to the forest, for protection and to manage to get the ninjas that were following her go in another direction. She was exhausted, but she didn't stop. Her life was in danger now.

She suddenly saw team Kakashi in front of her, waiting for her to arrive. They all saw Hinata's necklace immediately. "You disappoint me Hinata" Naruto said. "I don't want to see you again! Go away and never come back to Konoha!" Naruto shouted. Hinata continued running dodging the best she could team Kakashi's attacks. She then felt tears running down her cheeks. "Naruto hates me now" Hinata thought sadly as she continued running.

Some time later, after running like mad for some time, she couldn't tell how much, she stopped hearing footsteps following her "Did they go away?" Hinata thought "Just in case I'll continue running".

It was when the moon was high in the sky when she stopped running. She was exhausted and now that it the night had arrived she would be able to hide well and get some sleep. "After all tomorrow I'll need to protect myself better than ever" Hinata thought.

Some time later she found an empty cave. "I'll stay here tonight" Hinata thought. She set on some traps so she would wake up if someone came near and she fell immediately asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people that read the first chapter. I had the idea for some time but I never wrote it until now. I'm so happy that you people reviewed so quickly (normally this doesn't happen when I publish a story) and that people liked the idea story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (If I did why would I be writing fanfics? I would put this story directly into the manga and anime).

"Why did she do it?" That question was stuck inside Naruto's head. He could hardly think about anything else. "Why did Hinata turn into a missing-nin? Why did she convert into jashinism?" Naruto kept thinking.

That morning Hinata had been included in the list of missing-nins. The Hyuga clan officially hated her now.

"First Sasuke and now her, who will be the next one to leave?" Naruto thought as he gave an enormous sight. "Naruto! Pay attention to Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted. "Yes, okay" Naruto said with a sad voice "Forget it! Just for now! Have fun here with your friends! We aren't going to go!" Sakura said with a big wide smile on her face, trying to cheer up Naruto. "The thing is that I'm a bit depressed myself about Hinata converting to jashinism, becoming a criminal and leaving the village" Sakura thought "She was always so shy, no one could have possibly imagined this" She continued thinking.

Kakashi sensed that his three students weren't paying attention to what he was saying he stopped talking. "Why don't you pay any attention?" Kakashi asked. "Because it is quite interesting what Hinata did. No one could have possibly imagined that she would end up as a criminal" Sai said. "Yes" Sakura agreed. "Why did she do it? That's what I ask myself" Naruto said. "I don't know, maybe she felt like doing it all the time. Only she knows" Kakashi said "And now can we go to do the mission?" Kakashi said as he started to move. Sai, Naruto and Sakura immediately started to follow him. "Someday I'll bring you back to the village Hinata. Someday" Naruto promised himself.

---

"So she is now a missing-nin" said Ino "I had no idea that she would end up being one" "It is actually obvious" Shikamaru said "She was always being ignored, she was underestimated, hated her clan and maybe the village too" Shikamaru answered to Ino. "Maybe it could have been foreseed" Ino said. "I don't think so" Choji said "Hardly anyone knew much about Hinata" He continued saying. "You're right". Asuma's team continued talking about Hinata and why she had left. This was classified as 'pointless' to Shikamaru because no one would ever know why she had done what she had done without asking Hinata and, in general, no one ever knew about the motives of missing-nins for leaving their village. An example was Uchiha Itachi.

Choji, Shikamaru and Ino kept talking about that. Shikamaru still wanted revenge on Hidan for killing Asuma. "I wonder what she will do now" He said loudly. "I wonder the same" Ino agreed. "If one day I see her I'll ask that to her, before fighting her, of course" Ino continued saying.

---

"Hey Itachi! Guess what!" Kisame said to his akatsuki partner "What?" Itachi asked. "There's a new missing-nin from Konoha" Kisame said as he and Itachi sat on the grass to eat some dango. "Really? That's hard to see, normally every ninja loves his country and he/she won't become a missing-nin" Itachi said "True" Kisame replied "Who is he/she? And why did she leave?" Itachi asked. "She is Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She was converted to jashinism, robbed a secret scroll and killed a man" Kisame said. Itachi didn't seem surprised. "He doesn't show many emotions though" Kisame thought as he finished eating his dango.

Some minutes later when Kisame and Itachi were on their way to capture and kill a person with a bounty "This is the work of Kakuzu" Kisame said with a chuckle "I guess Akatsuki needs more money" Itachi said calmly "Maybe" Kisame said "Who knows. It could be that Kakuzu now keeps all the money for himself" Kisame joked. "Even if it was that we ound't be able to change our mission" Itachi said, ending the conversation straight away. Kisame didn't say anything more, for he knew that it was better not to talk with Itachi when he didn't want to talk. "But I'm dying to meet that new Konoha missing –nin. Just to see her tactics and strength" Itachi thought.

---

Hinata woke up at what seemed to be midday "Why did I wake up so late?" She asked herself. Few seconds after she had awakened her stomach demanded food. "I'm so hungry!" She thought. Hinata activated Byakugan to search for food that was near her current position. "There is a river and some fruit trees" She thought "That's pretty good" Hinata thought.

As she walked to the fruit tree she remembered the events that had happened the last day. She had been finally caught and now she was a missing-nin, which meant that she was now being searched by ANBU's and other ninjas. "Anyway I'm glad that now I'm free" Hinata thought. Hinata instantly remembered her forehead protector still showed a Konoha leaf that didn't have a slash cut. "I guess that I'll have to do one myself" Hinata thought as she got out a kunai knife. She got off her forehead protector and made a slash across Konohagakure's symbol. "There it is, now I'm officially a missing-nin" Hinata said as she put her forehead protector the normal way she usually wore it.

"Since the river is further away of the cave where I slept I'll go to the river first so that I can then return quicker to the cave" Hinata thought. As she got closer to the river she heard some voices. Three of them weren't recognizable for her. But one of them was strangely familiar. Hinata activated Byakugan and looked at the people that were at the river. "It's Sasuke and his group!" Hinata thought surprised.

Hinata wen't to the river, because she needed desesperately food to eat. "I'll have to risk it" Hinata thought as she desactivated Byakugan and made her way again to the river.

---

"Karin stop!" Suigetsu shouted "You are so obsessed with Sasuke! I can't stand you!" He continued. Karin prepared to reply, but instead of doing that she said another thing "There is a person coming near the river" she said seriously. The team had no time to hide, because as soon as Karin said that Hinata appeared in front of them.

Sasuke observed Hinata. He immediately noticed the slash on her forehead protector and the jashinist necklace. "You are a missing-nin?" Sasuke said with a surprised voice tone. "Yes" Hinata said calmly. "That is quite surprising. I wouldn't imagine you becoming a missing-nin. What did you do?" Sasuke said. "I think it is obvious be seeing my necklace" Hinata said "I killed a man and robbed a secret scroll. Plus I tortured some people that saw me doing dome jashinist rituals. But they don't know yet about that" Hinata said as she went to the river to catch some fish. When she was fishing she activated Byakugan "'Just in case' they decide to attack me" Hinata thought.

Hinata felt the stared of Sasuke and his group on her, but she didn't say anything. When she had caught a reasonable amount of fish to eat for some days she turned around and prepared to leave the riverbank whthout Sasuke, Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu noticing that she had Byakugan activated. Hinata suddenly stopped walking. "What are you doing here?" Hinata asked to Sasuke. "A mission" Sasuke said dryly. When Hinata was going to go to the cave she saw Suigetsu getting hold of his sword and going towards her to attack her.

Hinata quickly stopped Suigetsu using the gentle fist, and when Suigetsu had fallen to the ground, unable to move she sttabed herself and with the blood she drew a jashinist symbol on the ground. She then got hold of a kunai knife and tied a string to it. She threw it at Suigetsu, making a small cut on Suigetsu with it. Hinata pulled the kunai knife to her and then licked a drop of Suigetsu's blood form the surface of the kunai knife and then she stabbed herself with it, making some of her blood fall on the jashinist symbol.

Sasuke watched as Hinata prepared quickly for using her technique. He activated his sharingan to copy it, but he was unable to do it because it was a technique only available to jachinists. "Damn" He thought.

Hinata stared at Suigetsu "Deep cut on his right leg" She thought. Immediately Suigetsu got a deep cut on his right leg. "Deep wound on his stomach" Hinata thought this time. Suigetsu immediately got the wound Hinata had thought of.

Sasuke finally knew what Hinata had done to wound Suigetsu so badly "Karin! Jugo! Get Suigetsu! We must leave or else he will die! We don't want any losses now! She wounds people by taking in their blood and thinking of a wound she wants to make on her opponent's body!" Sasuke shouted "Ok" Karin said going to where Suigetsu was and getting hold of him. "He's so heavy" Karin thought as she tried to lift Suigetsu. Jugo, seeing Karin struggling to lift Suigetsu helped her to lift him. "I'll carry him, we must go" Jugo said. Some seconds later Hawk had disappeared of the riverbank.

Hinata stood there some more seconds until she reacted and decided to get the fruit and go to the cave to eat. "I'm glad it worked" Hinata thought "Jashinist techniques are very effective and being immortal is very useful too. I'm glad I turned into a jashinist" Hinata continued thinking.

When Hinata arrived to the cave she had slept in. Quickly she cured her wounds and she sealed the fishes she had caught earlied in a scroll and, after she had eaten she sealed the remaining fruits in another scroll. "After all I may not be able to get food for a long time". Then Hinata left the cave and went to another place "I don't want to be caught by ANBU's, so I must change of hiding place or I'll be eventually caught" Hinata thought as she left the cave, going to the opposite direction of Konohagakure, getting further away of the leaf village to be more safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of the story. Sorry this chapter is shorter that the other two. The next ones will be longer. Thanks to everybody that read and reviewed the story!

Disclaimer: And no, I don't own Naruto

"How could she leave me this wounded?" Suigetsu asked himself "Sasuke told me that when he left the village she was one of the weakest ninja of her age. How did she turn so strong?" Suigetsu continued thinking.

Suigetsu was lying on a branch of a tree near Karin, Sasuke and Jugo. They couldn't afford being seen right now. "This situation woudn't be like this if I hadn't ordered Suigetsu to attack Hinata" Sasuke thought "Who would have said that she was so strong".

"Hey guys" Suigetsu said "I don't know what you think but the next time I see that bitch, Hinata, I'm going to kill her" Suigetsu continued saying loudly. Karin and Sasuke didn't say anything. "She's probably immortal" Jugo said "Like all jashinists". "Then I'll cut her to bits and put her remains underground" Suigetsu said with a sadistic smile on his face. "After what she's done to me she deserves to die" He continued. Nobody said anything for some seconds. "That will come after we finish our mission Suigetsu" Sasuke said with an authority-like voice. "Remember what Orochimaru told us to do: To kill the 9 tailed demon fox jinchuriki so that akatsuki can't fulfill their purpose. That way Lord Orochimaru will rule all ninja countries" Sasuke said. "Whatever" Suigetsu said "But I'm going to have revenge".

---

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata" Naruto thought "Come back". A week had passed since Hinata left the village and Naruto felt his heart was tearing apart. "Why do I feel like this" Naruto asked himself "What is this feeling".

Sakura looked at Naruto "He seems to be so depressed" She thought. "I wonder what he's thinking about". "First Sasuke and now Hinata" Sai said to Sakura in a low voice so that Naruto woudn't hear them "It must have been hard for him" Sai continued saying. "Yes but Naruto didn't pay too much attention to Hinata even thought that she loved him" Sakura said "So I wonder why he is like that if she wasn't too important for him" Sakura said.

Sakura then lied on the grass and looked at the clouds move across the sky. Team Kakashi had just finished a mission and Sai, Naruto and her were having a rest in a public park in Konoha. "I hope Naruto returns to his normal self soon" Sakura thought.

---

"Hidan! Get up! We have to collect the money for the bounty!" Kakuzu yelled at Hidan, his akatsuki partner. "I have to finish my ritual idiot!" Hidan yelled back . "But they take forever!" Kakuzu yelled "And we have no time to waste! The place is near the border of the fire country! It is near! You can continue your stupid ritual later!" Kakuzu shouted. "Okay, okay" Hidan said getting up "I will go now, but only because if I don't go the leader will get furious!" Hidan continued saying as he got off several kunai knifes, a sword and his scythe off his body. "Hey Kakuzu at least wate!" Hidan shouted as he ran towards Kakuzu "I hate him!" Hidan thought furiously.

---

Hinata saw a bar. "Should I go in?" She thought "After all I am a missing-nin and I'm still in the Fire country. Hinata hid herself behind some bushes when she saw (With Byakugan) some people going to the bar. They were two ANBU's, very probably searching for her. They didn't notice her and went towards the door front door of the bar. "They nearly saw me" Hinata thought relieved. Then they stopped and turned around, looking where she was hidden.

"There she is!" said an ANBU while he threw a kunai with a bomb letter to the place where Hinata was hidden. Hinata moved quickly and left the trees protection to fight the two ANBUs. "At last we find you" One of them said. "You're as well as dead" Hinata said as she prepared to fight.

---

Kakuzu suddenly stopped moving. So Hidan, that was walking distracted collided with him. "Hey!" Hidan shouted. "Be quiet!" Kakuzu hissed. Hidan immediately knew why. In front of the bar there were three people. A ANBU lying dead on the floor, a girl of about 15 years lying on the floor on top of a blood puddle and another ANBU going towards the girl, probably to kill her. Hidan stared at the girl. "She is different" Hidan thought "But why?". "Don't move and hide!" Kakuzu said with a low voice "When the ANBU goes we'll get the money" Kakuzu continued. "I know!" Hidan thought after getting the answer. Before Kakuzu could stop his akatsuki partner Hidan went towards the ANBU.

"You'll die now, if you can of course. But you won't be a ninja anymore." The ANBU said as he got hold of his katana and went towards Hinata.

She couldn't move because 2 katanas were going through her and were stuck to the floor. "I can't move!" Hinata thought desesperately "And I'll be out of chackra soon!" "Who would have said that the two ANBU's would be Kakashi and Kurenai" Hinata thought. Kurenai was lying dead on the floor, and Kakashi was going towards her to kill her, or to divide her in bits. Then suddenly Kakashi stopped moving. Hinata looked closely at him. She saw three blades going through Kakashi's heart. "What?" Hinata thought confused "Who killed him?" Hinata asked herself. She only saw 2 things before she fainted: A white haired man and another one with a mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! Thanks to all the people that read the story and reviewed! I'm sorry It is shorter than the rest, but next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: and no I don't own Naruto

Hinata slowly regained conscience "My head hurts so much" She thought. She tried to remember what had happened. She couldn't think of anything, facts passed flying in her head "I left the village" She thought at first "I fought Suigetsu" She then thought "I was then seen by Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi, I killed Kurenai and then Kakashi nearly killedme because I had nearly no chakra left" Hinata thought. Hinata laid without moving trying to remember who had saved her. She could only remember a white haired man. "Who was he?" She asked herself constantly. "I better not move in case they are watching me to get me killed" Hinata decided.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly. "I know you're awake! Quit pretending to be asleep! Your heart rate is now normal!" A male voice said. Hinata was scared "Will he do anything to me?" She asked herself. She then opened her eyes.

---

"Sakura! Naruto!" Sai shouted while he ran towards his two teammates. "Did you hear the news?" Sai asked. "Yes" They both replied. "Kakashi and Kurenai were killed when they tried to capture and kill Hinata!" Sai said with a recognizable sad voice. "They said it wasn't only her" Sakura said "That she had cooperation from someone" She finished saying. "How do they know that?" Naruto asked. Just before he was answered he heard someone calling him. Naruto looked at the direction the voice came from. He saw Shikamaru going towards Sakura, Sai and him.

"Because different types of weapons were used: Kurenai had marks of kunai knifes, but Kakashi had the mark of a three bladed scythe I know well" Shikamaru explained. "You know who did it!" Naruto said "Who was it? I'll kill him for killing Kakashi-Sensei!" He exclaimed. "The same person that killed Asuma: Hidan, an Akatsuki" Shikamaru said. "I'll kill him now, and you too Hinata for what you have done" Naruto said angrily.

---

She saw a man that covered his face with a mask; it was impossible to see his hair because he was covering it too. He was an Akatsuki, clearly recognizable because of the cloak that Akatsuki members wore. She was surprised. "Surprised? You shoudn't be! Who would save a missing-nin apart from another missing-nin?" The man said "I'm Kakuzu and that one there is the one that saved you from Kakashi, the mirror ninja. His name is Hidan".

Hinata looked at where the man pointed, she saw the white haired man lying on the floor on top of a jashinist symbol. He had several weapons going through him. "Daily ritual" Hinata thought. "So that's why he saved me: I'm a jashinist too" She thought. Hinata looked around her. She was inside a cave, not a very big one though. It was about five square meters. Its height was approximately of 2.50 meters.

Hinata finally got up "Why did you save me?" She asked Kakuzu. "I didn't save you! It was him!" Kakuzu said, surprised that the girl thought that he saved her. "We were walking when he noticed that you 'a fellow jashinist' was in trouble. Kakuzu chuckled. "An Hour now" He suddenly said.

Hinata didn't know what to think about what Kakuzu had said "Did he say it to me?" She asked herself. She then saw that the white haired man, Hidan, got up and removed the weapons that went through him. "So many weapons and he gets up like nothing happens" Hinata thought "He must have achieved immortality then" Hinata continued thinking.

"Hi" The man said "I'm Hidan, as Kakuzu probably has told you". "You left me one hour today, Kakuzu, why aren't you pissed off because I was too much time doing the ritual? Normally you get really angry when I'm half an hour" The man said. "I was just bored, I am not in the mood to fight with anyone" Kakuzu said "Because I got a high bounty for those two ninja's heads. Who would have said that that Kakashi had that enormous bounty for his head" Kakuzu explained. Hidan chuckled; normally Kakuzu was angry all day long.

"Time to get moving you slow ass!" Kakuzu said as he stood up. Hinata looked at the two men going out of the cave. "Wait!" Hinata shouted without thinking. The two men turned their faces and looked at the girl. "What do you want?" Hidan asked a bit pissed off "Please!" Hinata said "Please take me as your apprentice!" Hinata said. Hidan was a bit surprised for her to ask that "And why would you like to be my apprentice girl?" He asked "Because you are a jashinist and therefore you could help me develop my jutsus and help me with the rituals. You also saved me, so I have to pay you in some way" Hinata explained. Hidan sighted while he thought about it. One minute later he finally came up with an answer "Why not?" He said. "What?" Kakuzu shouted "Two jashinists!" He continued. Hidan chuckled "She can be useful" Hidan said to convince her partner "And jashinists are also forced to protect other jashinists" He continued. "Well, you are right Hidan. She can be useful" Kakuzu said. "Just follow us girl" Kakuzu said as he started walking, Hidan after him. "What is your name?" Kakuzu said "Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said as she followed the two Akatsuki members. "Well well" Hidan said "A Hyuuga, the leader will be pleased with this." He continued saying. "Kakuzu looked at Hidan with a 'You-are-a-hopeless-damn-fool'. Hidan saw Kakuzu looking at him "Hey you idiot! Don't look at me like that!" He shouted. "Why?" Kakuzu replied. "You are pissing me off" Hidan said "And?" Kakuzu answered.

Hinata looked at the two men insult and fight verbally each other. "I guess that they can't be considered the best of friends" She thought.


	5. Notice

I'm sorry that I didn't update in such a long time! My computer broke down and I coudn't write for about a month until I got a new one. That amongst other things like writers block and that i'm a very bad author (I think: I'll update latero r i'll write the chapter later and in the end lots of time passes until I update. I repeat that i'm sorry.

-karmen230-


	6. Chapter 5

Well here is chapter 5 after such a long time after the last update!!

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Naruto

Hinata had been following Hidan and Kakuzu for some hours now and she was quite tirad by now, but she didn't dare tos ay anything at all. At one point she looked at Hidan and coudn't help thinking "He's cute". She immediately started asking herself how she Could have thought that as she crushed her two fingers together as she used to do when she liked Naruto and with a slight blush. Kakuzu turned around and saw Hinata crushing her two fingers together slightly Flushing and coudn't herlp thinking "What has happened to her.

Half and hour later when it was nightime that arrived at what seemed to be a cave that coudn't be accessed because an enormous rock was covering it's entrance. Kakuzu got hold of a kunai knife and cut himself in the hand. He then got a kind of pen and started writing with it "bumblebee" using his own blood. When he did this the rock moved to a side and the three stepped in. "It's the password needed to enter the cave" Hidan explained "Every member has a diffrent one" He continued saying as the rock started to cover the entrance again.

They entered to what seemed to be a kind of living room. There were three sofas and a table with four chairs around it. There were three persons there. A blonde man that was making some clay figures, a red haired man with some puppets and then Itachi uchiha who was… doing nothing at all. Itachi was the only person that she recognised. After all she was from Konohagakure. How Could she not know Itachi Uchiha? The blonde man Lockheed at her a bit stranged, the red haired one looked at her for a moment but he immediately continued doing what he had been doing. Itachi looked at her and then spoke. "So how did it go?" He asked Kakuzu and Hidan. "It was okay" Kakuzu answered. Hidan went towards a sofa and sat there. Deidara got up and went towards Hinata "I'm Deidara" He said "And you are?" He asked then. "I'm Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said shyly. "Don't just stand there, sit here and talk with us!" Deidara said. "The red haired one is Sasori and the Black haired one is Itachi Uchiha" Deidara said. "Well you already know him, right? You are from Konoha right? You are a Hyuga" Deidara said. "Yes I was from Konoha" Hinata said "I had to abandon the village because I became a jashinist and kiled some people" Hinata continued.

When she said this she received some curious looks form the other members.

"I'm going to talk to the leader. Hidan you have to come with me since this was your idea also" Kakuzu said befote he and Hidan left to see the leader. Hinata stayed in the living room talking to Deidara. Some time later Kakuzu and Hidan came back to the living room. "Hinata, the leader said that you can be Hidan's apprendice, but with the condition that you will have to join akatsuki" Kakuzu explained. "Okay" Hinata simply said. Hidan, can you take her to her room? I have things to do" Kakuzu ordered Hidan. "Why me?!" Hidan asked. "You heard what the leader said!" Kakuzu said. "Okay, okay" Hidan said. He turneed around and faced Hinata "Follow me". He started walking and Hinata followed him. They arrived a bit later to a door that had written her name 'Hinata'. "When you want to eaat you just have to g oto the kitchen and you can then prepare something for yourself toe at. Tomorrow we will start training" Hidan said ."Goodnight" he added befote leaving.

Hinata entered her room. The walls, like all the walls of the cave were made of rock. There were no Windows, but the room was well illuminated. There was a bed with blue covers right in front of the door and some book shelves near the walls of the room. Hinata laid on her bed and she quickly fell asleep.

Hinata woke up the next morning when she heard someone knocking her door. She got up and it was then when she realised that she had fallen asleep with her normal clothes on. "I'll have to get more" she thought as she went towards the door. When she oponed it she saw there a blue haired woman. "Hi, i'm Hinata" Hinata said to introduce herself to the blue haired woman. "I'm Konan" said the blue haired woman. "Hinata, you don't have other clothes here, right?" Konan asked. "Yes, these are the Orly clothes that I brought here" Hinata answered. "Oh, then I can give you some of my clothes until you get some more" Konan said "You may not know, but we are the only two girls in akatsuki." Konan continued saying "But to be a member you have to have a ring. Do you know about orochimaru?" Konan then asked. "Of course" Hinata replied. "Well he still has the ring that he used to have when he was in akatsuki, and the leader decided that to join akatsuki you will have to get his ring and kill orochimaru. It has been set as a misión for you to complete next week. You won't be alone, of course, as the leader has decided that until you become an akatsuki member you will be in Hidan's and Kakuzu's team." Konan ended saying. "Oh, thanks for saying this to me Konan" Hinata said with a smile on her face. "And by the way… I recomend you to have breakfast more or less at this time because it is easier to eat when the guys are not around and also to cross your villages symbol" Konan added. "When you finish having breakfast you can go to my room and ask for those clothes that I said that I would lend you" Konan said befote she turned arounf and left. "Okay, thanks" Hinata said.

Hinata went towards the kitchen then to have breakfast. When she arrived there she quickly got hold of some milk and toast and quickly prepared it so that she woudn't have to keep Konan waiting.

Half an hour later she had already got some clothes and just when she had gotten out of Konan's room she remembered that she still had to cross her villages symbol. She got hold of a kunai knife and prepared to cross out Konoha's symbol. She stared at it for some time, as she remembered all the things that had passed to her when she lived in Konoha. "Good-bye old life" she thought as she finally drew a line across Konoha's symbol. She then went to her room and changed her clothes to some that Konan had given her. The clothes that Konan had given her looked a bit like the ones that Itachi weared beneth his akatsuki cloak (like she had seen yesterday), but in a female version.

"They are very confortable" she thought. Hinata combed her hair (which wasn't very messy anyways) and tied her Ninja band as a necklace, as she normally wore it. She then went out of her room "Time to train" She said to herself.


End file.
